Of Arrows and Nerdlings
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: Excaliferb universe. When Baljeetolas is mortally wounded shielding a certain Wind Lord, Bufavulous wonders why the nerdling would risk his life for someone like him. ONESHOT!


**I just had the crave to write a oneshot from the Excaliferb universe. This may or may not be referenced in my new chapter fanfic "Excaliferb: Quest of the Amulet". Although I hope some of my readers will check it out, along with my other Phineas and Ferb fanfic "By Your Side". Oh, BTW, I imagine all the characters to be about 17 or 18 in this, but I guess it could work for them to still be kids. Please R&R, but no flames please! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Although I **_**do **_**own the stupid title, unfortunately. =(**

* * *

Bufavulous gripped the nerdling's hand with surprising gentleness. He didn't wish to cause his platinum-haired companion any more damage or pain, which the smaller and slightly younger male had received in bulk several hours before.

The Wind Lord couldn't get over how the nerdling had saved him. Why would such a frail creature such as Baljeetolas risk his own life to rescue a being like him, who was used to and could handle such damage? The moron could have died! Bufavulous unconsciously squeezed the caramel-colored hand harder at the thought. The said nerdling stirred lightly at the touch, but didn't wake.

Bufavulous frowned down at the shorter male. Even though the healer had been able to successfully remove the arrow that had impaled Baljeetolas, the nerdling had remained unconscious. According to the healer, it was an absolute miracle Baljeetolas was even alive. The arrow had been mere inches from piercing his heart.

Bufavulous scowled at the bandages surrounding Baljeetolas' chest, then the bloody arrow lying on the table next to his nerdling. He couldn't help but recall back to several hours earlier, when that very arrow hit its target…

_:Flashback:_

_Bufavulous growled and slashed at yet another meat minion with his sword. Phineas, Ferbalot, Isabel, and Baljeetolas were all engaged in their own battles. Phineas was using his magic to fend off several meat minions, Isabel and the other water sprites were using the nearest river to flood the battlefield, and Baljeetolas and several other archers were using their bows to prevent any further assaults. In the distance, Bufavulous could see Ferbalot using his sword, Excaliferb, to fence with Malifishmirtz. _

_The Wind Lord heard footsteps approaching and glanced up. Only Baljeetolas had footsteps that light sounding. The nerdling was rushing up to him, waist-length platinum hair whipping at his sides while gracefully avoiding any knives or arrows. _

_The shorter male ran up and yelled over the noise of the war around them. "Bufavulous! Phineas has a plan! If we can aim for the gates over there, then it will block any monsters for further assaults! That way we can focus on defeating – _LOOK OUT!"

_While Bufavulous was distracted, an enemy archer had spotted him and was aiming at his back. The archer fired. The Wind Lord didn't have enough time to react. The arrow was only milliseconds from skewering his heart chamber when the brawny male was shoved out of the way by an unseen force. Bufavulous heard a cry of pain from behind him, and stiffened when he noticed how high-pitched and familiar it sounded. _

_The Wind Lord spun around and gasped in horror at what he saw. There on the ground lied Baljeetolas with an arrow lodged in his chest and blood trickling down from the wound. A small puddle of blood was beginning to form underneath him. _

"'JEET!_" Bufavulous ran over to his friend like a crazed bull. The danger momentarily forgotten, he knelt down to the nerdling. _

_Panicking, The Wind Lord demanded "'Jeet, speak to me! Let me know you're okay and say one of those big words you're always using!"_

_Baljeetolas' eyelids fluttered weakly but otherwise he did nothing. The platinum haired nerdling's breathing was heavy, and he was obviously losing consciousness. The Wind Lord, being extremely gentle to avoid causing any further damage, scooped up the shorter boy. Cradling his nerdling to his chest, Bufavulous ran over to the healer's tent just out of the battle's range. _

_Glancing down at his increasingly pale friend, the burly Wind Lord murmured, "Don't worry, buddy. You just saved my life, now I'm gonna save yours. Hang in there."_

_:Flashback end:_

Bufavulous sighed as he gazed at the unconscious nerdling. Why wouldn't he just wake up?

Suddenly, as if on cue, the smaller boy gently stirred. The Wind Lord peered hopefully at him for a few seconds before the platinum-haired creature opened his eyes. Brown orbs met blue, and Bufavulous grinned childishly.

He was about to hug him, but stopped himself and instead shouted "You idiot! What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself _killed_!"

Amusement shined in Baljeetolas' eyes. "It is good to see you, too, Bufavulous."

"Don't change the subject! Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Baljeetolas seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "My kind is not a race to bond with too many people at once. But the ones we do love, we will defend with our lives."

Bufavulous was about to ask what the heck that meant when the words sunk in. "You…You really think of me like that?"

"Of course. You can be as stubborn and reckless as a bull at times, but that does not alter the fact that you are like a brother to me." The nerdling smiled weakly at the Wind Lord. "Besides," he continued. "You are not going to be rid of me that easily."

Bufavulous couldn't stop the wide grin exploding across his face at the caramel-skinned boy's words. He spread his arms in permission for a hug, which Baljeetolas was about to grant when the Wind Lord gently grabbed the nerdling and gave him a noogie instead.

Once he managed to squirm free, Baljeetolas attempted to give him an annoyed scowl, but failed miserably when he broke down laughing. His long platinum blonde hair was tangled and looked as if he hadn't brushed it for a year thanks to the noogie.

Bufavulous was about to give him another one when the healer strolled in. He glanced at Baljeetolas' messed hair, scowled at the brawny Wind Lord and stated, "If you do not mind, I do believe the nerdling needs to rest."

Mumbling an insincere apology, Bufavulous waved goodbye to his nerdling – no, his _brother_ - and stepped outside his tent.

* * *

**Personally, I don't like the way the end turned out, but other than that I think it's decent. Please R&R, but all flames will be deleted. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you, and please do check out my other Phineas and Ferb fanfics! EyeoftheCobra out! =)**


End file.
